Love and Hate
by frenchyy0609
Summary: Zelda's fate is in Ganondorf's hands. Will she maintain her hatred for him and gain her kingdom back or fall in love and rule Hyrule with him. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Since everyone said I needed to re-write my other story "From a Distance" and told me how bad it sucked, I decided to create another story. I've put alot of thought into this one. So PLEASE let me know how it is!

Love and Hate

Chapter One

She stood there in defeat. Her head hung low. Crimson liquid dripping off the tips of her fingers. She looked up slowly. The pillars that once held the grand throne room we're now placed forcefully on one another. The throne where she once sat was now crumbled. Puddles of blood stained the carpet that she once walked on. It would never be the same again.

"Princess Zelda? Look around you. What more is it going to take for you to hand your kingdom over to me?" Ganondorf said in amusement as he paced around her.

"I will never...hand my kingdom...over to you" she managed to say. The wound on her side was bleeding severely. She placed her hand over it to apply some type of pressure. She tried to stand up, but barely managed through the pain. She knew she would have to see a doctor fast to stitch her up.

Ganondorf watched her manage to her feet in disgust. He knew she couldnt take anymore. That wound needed to be treated immedialty. He admired how strong she held up so far. Not many women could do so. He finally stopped pacing and stood in front of her. His hands placed quielty behind his back.

"Would you like to see your people suffer like you have? Would you like to see them beaten like you are?" he asked.

"This is not a fight between you and my people, this is a fight between you and I" she said.

"Ah, but without a ruler, then who are they to be ruled by?" he looked down at her with that evil grin.

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean without a ruler? I am still and will be the rightful ruler of Hyrule."

Ganondorf still had that evil grin on his face. He reaches to his side and pulls out a dagger. "Well Princess, lets say something happened to you and I was to get the throne."

Zelda's eyes widened in horror. She tried to crawl back, still clutching her side. Ganondorf stepped towards her. She knew she couldnt win. He towered over her, reaching down and wrapping his hands around her slender throat. He picked her up.

"AHH!" Zelda screamed. The wound on her side opened up more. Blood gushing out.

He put the dagger up to her thorat. "What if I was to run this blade across your throat, having your blood on my hands? Then I have my minions go get every single one of your people and I kill them the same way I killed you" Ganondorf gazed into her eyes. He knew she would give her kingdom up now.

Zelda could not escape his gaze. She knew she had lost. She didnt want her people to suffer like she did. She closed her eyes. She didnt want to hand her kingdom over to a demon, but she had to do it.

"I hand my kingdom over to you" she whispered out with tears rolling down her face.

Ganondorf let go of her neck. She fell to the floor in agonizing pain. He just looked at her. "Pathetic" he muttered. She looked up at him. Her vision fading in an out. She cursed his name under breath. Ganondorf kicked her in the side and called for his minions.

Two armored Lizolfos came through the entrance of the throne room.

Ganondorf looked at Zelda and looked back at them. "Take her to my quarters" he told them.

They walked over to Zelda. She was clutching her wound as best as she could. They get on each side of her, and pick her up by her arms. Zelda cries out in pain. They drag her out of the throne, her feet sliding across the floor. Before she fades out, she glances at Ganondorf.

"You will pay for this" she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Hate

Chapter 2

Ganondorf kept his eyes locked on the Princess as the Lizolfos dragged her out of what used to be the throne room. Now that the kingdom was under his command it was time to make some changes. He walked out the throne room and made his way to the library.

When he reached the library, Ganondorf walked over to Hyrules history scrolls. He put his finger to his lip, concentrating on his plan. He reached out and picked up Hyrules map. He brought it over to the table and rolled it out. He knew the boy in green would be making his was to Hyrules castle soon. He had to stop him.

Ganondorf pulled the chair out and sat down. He studied the map, marking here and there on where to put his pesky Bublins. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You may enter" Ganondorf said in his deep voice.

The door eased open and Ganondorf sighed at the presence. Zant.

"Master, the boy from Ordon Village is making his way here" Zant told him.

Ganondorf rubbed head. "How far along is he?" he asked.

"He has met the Twilight Princess" Zant said.

Ganondorf growled. "I thought you exiled her?"

"I-I did master" Zant answered.

"Well then why isn't she dead!" Ganondorf roared, slamming his fist down on the table.

Zant nearly jumped out of his skin. "I dont know my Lord. Maybe whenever I sent her to the light world the fused shadow saved her. Or maybe-"

"Midna has the fused shadows?" Ganondorf asked through clenched teeth.

"No master. She only has one of them. Whenever she was in Twili I made sure I broke it so no one could use it" Zant told him.

Ganondorf just glarred at him. "So where are the other pieces?"

"Well one is in the Forest Temple. The other one is in the Goron Mines, and the last one is at the bottom of Lake Hylia in the Lakebed Temple" Zant said sounding proud of himself.

"Wait. You said the boy was with her?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes my lord" Zant answered sounding confused.

" The world is still twilight no?" Ganondorf asked getting up from his chair and walking over to the window.

"It is my lord? Why do you ask?" Zant questioned.

"Because he is one of the chosen ones. He should have turned in a beast whenever the twilight fell on Hyrule" Ganondorf said still looking out the window. He had his hands placed behind his back. He turned around towards Zant. "Unless someone has told them how to break the spell."

Zant furrowed his eyebrows. "Who" he asked.

"Someone who hasnt learned their lesson by now" he growled as he turned back towards the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! I know its been forever since I have updated. Let me know how its going :)

Love and hate

Chapter 3

Zelda sat in a chair facing the window looking out at the twilight world. Black flakes floating in the air. People's souls now wondered the streets of Castle Town. She held her head high. This was not going to be the end of her reign. She was not going to let this happen.

Zelda did not budge when another presence entered the room. She knew who it was. The man to took over her kingdom. The man who killed her father. The man who had no soul. The man who was going to die.

"What do you think of the view, Zelda?" Ganondorf asked.

"I am your Princess and you will address me as such" she snapped.

"Princess? You are not the ruler of this kingdom anymore dear, so you are just a peasant to me. Just like your pathetic people down there" he said with venom in his voice.

Zelda stood up, shaking with anger. "First of all _dear_, I am and will always be the ruler of this kingdom. My people will always see me as their ruler. Secondly my people are not pathetic. You are the pathetic one Ganondorf. You're the one who has murdered my father, took control of my kindgom and they call you a king? What king? A king that has to take control over someone else's throne? You're a true ruler."

Ganondorf just smirked at her cruel comment. "No princess im not the pathetic one. I dont have to have a dog to do my work for me."

Zelda's mouth just fell open. Her eyes widened.

"You didnt think I knew about that? Did you princess?" Ganondorf chuckled deeply. He took a step towards her.

"I-I dont know what you're talking about" she said shaking. Zelda took a step back.

"Oh really now? How is it that a chosen one of the Gods didnt change when the twilight fell?" Ganondorf smirked taking another step.

Zelda stepped back again. She felt something touch her. She looked back and seen that Ganondorf had back her up into the window.

"Maybe he isnt the chosen one?" she said

"How do you know that the chosen one is a male?" Ganondorf smirked. Mearly inches away from her face.

Zelda knew she had been caught. "I dont know" she said looking down.

Ganondorf grabbed her neck, making her head hit against the glass. His jaw was set.

"Do not lie to me!" Ganondorf yelled. "I know the boy and the twilight princess have been here!"

Zelda scratched at Ganondorf's hand. She couldnt breathe. This only angered him more. He tightened his grip. Zelda's face was turning from red to blue.

"P-please" she barely mustered.

Ganondorf let her go. She gasped as she fell to the floor. Ganondorf turned around adn started walking towards the door. Zelda got up. She looked over to her right. She picked up the chair and threw it at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf fell to one knee. He growled and slowly turned his head to look at her.

"You just dont know when to give up do you?" he said through gritted teeth.

Zelda just glared at him. He got up and turned to her. Her brows furrowed. She heard a crackling noise. Zelda looked around the room and finally saw what it was. In Ganondorfs left hand was a ball of magic. Zelda sprinted towards the bathroom.

Ganondorf roared as he threw the ball of magic. It missed her by a hair crackling as it hit the wall. Ganondorf darted after her. In one stride he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Zelda screamed as she felt him grab her. She tried to grab the door frame but Ganondord slammed her onto the floor.

"Ahhh!" she whined. The floor cracked in places. Ganondorf got on top of her and pinned her arms above her head with one hand and wrapped his hand around her neck with the other.

Their noses were almost touching. Ganondorf was seething through his teeth. Zelda felt tears roll down her face. Her lip started to curl. She took in a deep breath and cried. She didnt want Ganondorf to see how weak she was. Ganondorf loosend his grip on her neck.

Zelda just laid there on the floor and cried. Memories just floated through her mind. She missed her father. She missed the walks and the hours she would spend in the gardens. She missed it.

Ganondorf got up off of her. "Get up. Dinner will be served shortly and I would like you to accompany me."

"I dont wont anything to do with you" she said with hatred.

"Either you join me for dinner or you will go a week without food and water" he snapped. He walked towards the door and opened it. "I will send a maid up here with clothes and to put water into the bath for you to bathe."

Zelda jumped from the slam of the door. She picked herself off the floor. She walked to the bed and lied down. Zelda looked at the fire place and saw her fathers sword and shield. Tears ran down her face as sleep took her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Hate

Chapter 4

"Why hello dear"

"Hello father" Zelda said with a grin.

"Would you mind joining me in the gardens?" the King asked, holding out his hand.

"Really Father?" she askes with excitement.

The King chuckled "Yes".

Zelda grabbed her fathers hand and made their way out the castle doors. The gardens were beautiful in the spring. Fresh cut grass. Wild red roses. Bright buttery tulips. Hedges shaped into the goddesses and her mothers grave.

They walked through the gardens talking about this and that, until they made it to Zelda's mothers grave. Zelda's eyes watered as she looked at the headstone. She missed her mother so much. She remembered when she was a little girl that her mother used to sing her a lullaby to sleep. She missed the hugs that her mother would give her. Zelda could still smell the perfume she would wear, the fabric that touched her skin and the voice that once lulled her to sleep.

Her father looked down at his daughter and saw tears leak from her eyes.

"Zelda" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him.

"Lets have a seat" he gestured his hand the the stone bench that was behind him. Zelda nodded and sat down. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"My dear little girl, you have grown into a beautiful woman just like your mother. I feel the need that it is your time to marry" he told her.

"What do you mean? I am only sixteen" she asked.

"Zelda I am not going to be the ruler of Hyrule forever. You can not run this country by yourself, you will need a strong leader to stand beside you."

Zelda felt her face turn red. "I do not wish to be married. I do not need a man to tell me what to do and when to do it. I know how to handle the allegiance. I know how to call war when needed. I know how to serve this country and serve it right. I am NOT going to marry a man to take the throne."

"I have already found someone for you" he said.

"I dont care. I do not wish to meet him."

"You are being stubborn child, just listen" the king said sounding irratated.

"No, I am not going to listen" Zelda stood up "I am not open for marriage."

Zelda walked away cursing her father's name under her breath. As she walked back towards the castle, she felt a cold gust of wind. She stopped. The sky wasnt bright blue anymore, it was turning black. The pastel colors were now turning dark and grey. She looked back to her father. He was still sitting on the bench. She walked towards him. As she got closer she noticed someone else sitting there with him.

Some dark human being. Zelda stopped and froze. The dark being turned around and she saw her father turn into a blue ball of light and disappear.

"No!" Zelda screamed. She stared at this black entity. Amber eyes pierced through bright azul. She knew this demon. His name escaped her lips. His mouth turned into an evil grin that sent chills down her back. She took a few steps back, turned around and made a run for it. Just when she was about to open to door, she heard a knock.

Zelda sat up in bed, tears rolling down her face. "Come in" she said.

The door opened and a woman came in. She walked over to the side of the bed and placed the clothes on the table. She walked to the bath and poured the buckets of steaming water into the bathtub. Zelda scratched her head and wondered when someone put the buckets in there.

The maid walked out of the bath room and made her way back to the door.

"Wait!" Zelda said.

The maid just looked at her with wide eyes. She put her finger to her lips and shook her head from side to side and quickly left the room.

Zelda just stared at the door. She looked over at the table seen the folded pile of fabric. She swund her legs over the side of the bed and pick up the clothes. It was a dress. She stood up and put the dress up to her. It was long and dark red, with black laces on the back. The dress was no doubt beautiful, it just reminded her of her blood from the battle with Ganondorf. She put the dress down and made her way to the bath.

She took off her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark purple bruises covers her from their fight. The gash under her rib was scabbed up. Dried blood flaked off her skin. She put one leg into the bath tub. The hot water sent chills through her body. She put her other leg in and sat down. The hot water soothed her worn muscles. The water was now turning pink from her wound opening. She was to weak to heal herself. She prayed her her Goddess Nayru to give her the strength.

Zelda relaxed in the water. She reached over and grabbed some oils and lathered her hair and body in them. They smelled of roses and lavender. After she rinsed her hair and body she got out and wrapped a towel around her. She walked to the fire place and dried off. Zelda looked up at her fathers weapons, and her dream ran through her mind. Tears ran down her face. The last words she said to him were with anger.

Zelda walked over to the table. She ripped part of the towel to put over her wound so the dress wouldnt rub up against it. She slipped her legs through the dress and pulled it up. She was glad she learned how to tie a corset by herself. It came in handy. After she got her dress on, she walked to the vanity and brushed her hair.

A loud knock came to the door and HE walked in.

"Ah Zelda, you look lovely" Ganondorf told her.

She just ignored him. She got up and walked to the door.

"Temper temper" he said with a chuckle.

He put his arm out for her to take. Zelda closed her eyes. She wasnt going to cry in front of him. That was the same gesture her father did the day he died. She exhaled a deep breath of air and took his proposal. They walked down the stairs in silence and made their way to the Dining Room.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update... please leave a review...let me know how it is :]**


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Hate

Chapter 5

The dining room air was filled with herbs and spices. The table was covered with all sorts of food. Zelda's stomach growled. She put her hand on her stomach. Ganondorf looked down and saw this. He walked her over to her chair at one end of the table. He pulled the chair out. Zelda sat down. He pushed her up to the table and bowed. Ganondorf walked to the other end of the table and seated hiself.

Two stalfos brought out plates and silverware. They placed them on their placemats. Ganondorf watched Zelda the whole time. Wondering what conversation was going to take place this evening. The stalfos bowed and walked into the kitchen.

Zelda watched the stalfos. After they left she looked at Ganondorf. He nodded giving her an approval to eat.

"So Zelda" he began but was cut off.

"You will address me as Princess Zelda. I told you I am still the rightful ruler of this kingdom" she said bitterly.

Ganondorf just chuckled. "Ok Princess" he said as he picked up the bottle of wine and poured him a glass "do you attend on taking a husband to actually rule this... kingdom?"

Zelda dropped the fork she was using to put meat on her plate. "No I dont" she snapped. "I dont need help ruling my kingdom."

Ganondorf chuckled deeply. "Oh really Princess. Is that so?"

"Yes. What makes you think I need help running my country?" she asked.

"Well technically you actually have to have a husband to become a 'ruler' of this kingdom. But even then you will not have majority control like you think you will. The only reason your people do not over power you now is because they respect you" Ganondorf told her.

Zelda's jaw was set. "I do not need a husband to boss me around and tell me how to do things that I already know how to do. I have full control of this kingdom whether you like it or not Ganondorf and MY people know that I may be a princess, but I run this kingdom like a queen."

Ganondorf stared at her with a grin on his face. He put his fork down, picked up his napkin and wiped his face. "Princess do you know what I could do to you if I really wanted to?" he asked.

"Murder me like you did my father?" she spat.

"I did not murder your father, dear" he said.

"Yes you did! I saw him vanish." Her voice rose.

"I did not murder him by vanishing him Zelda I-" Ganondorf was cut off.

"Princess! You will address me as Princess!" she screamed hitting her fist against the table.

Ganondorf growled. "Princess" he said in a deep tone "I made him vanish to a different place. He is alive and doing well."

Zelda's eyes filled with tears. "He-he's alive?"

"Yes" he said impatiently.

Zelda felt some kind of light ignite inside her. She had to go see him. She had to find a way out.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"You dont need to worry where he is at. You have a kingdom to rule, remember" he said with a smirk.

Zelda was shaking with anger. "Well I will bring him here" she said.

"How are you going to bring him here if you dont know where is at?" Ganondorf said with a wave of his hand.

"I will find him" Zelda said in a low voice.

Ganondorf chuckled to the response. "Ok Princess."

Zelda and Ganondorf finished their dinner in silence. Zelda picked up the spoon that was in the dessert dish. It smelled delicious. Apples baked in a crumbly crust with cinnamon on top. Ganondorf glared at her. Zelda looked up and saw this.

"Ganondorf tell me something" she said.

"Yes" he said airingly.

"Why did you ask me if I was taking a husband?" she asked.

"I already told you. You need to be queen to fully run this kingdom, and to do so you need to marry a man. Perferably a man with skill and who know how to run a kingdom" he said.

"A man like you" she said with hate.

Ganondorf laughed. "Well yes Princess."

Zelda slid her chair back from the table and stood up. "Well I am sorry. I am not open for marriage, nor will I ever be." With that being said she turned on heel and walked out the Dining Room.

Ganondorf held a smirk on his face while he watched her leave. He snapped his fingers and the stalfos came and cleared off the table. Ganondorf was getting up out of his chair when someone burst through the doors.

"Master..Master!" Zant cried.

Ganondorf clenched his jaw. "What is it Zant?"

"The boy has brought the light back to Faron Woods" he said out of breath.

"Did they obtain the fused shadow?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, well no. They only got one piece because remebe-" Zant tried to say.

"I thought you said that you hid them and they would not be able to find them!" he roared.

Zant ducked down. "Yes master I did, well I thought I did."

"Where are they headed now?" Ganondorf asked rubbing his head.

"Either to Death Mountain or Lake Hylia. But the Gorons hate the humans so they are going to have a hard time trying to get up the mountain and the Temple is as the bottom of the Lake" Zant said.

"You said Faron Woods has light?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes master"

"So that means that all of the Ordona and Faron Province has light?" Ganondorf asked with a grin coming across his face.

"Yes master. Why do you ask?" Zant furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because I need you to do something for me" Ganondorf said grinning from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Hate

Chpater 6

Zelda cursed Ganondorfs name under her breath the whole time she walked to the bedroom. Just before she was about to open the door she stopped. She didnt want to be abandoned to one room in her kingdom. She turned around and made her way to the library.

Once she got to the library she got the ladder and found the book she always loved to read. The History of Hyrule. She dusted off the top of it and opened it up. While she was in the midst of reading, the door creaked open. She sighed thinking it was Ganondorf but nearly jumped out her seat when she saw who it was. Zant.

"Oh Princess I didnt think I would see you here" he purred.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My master sent me in here for something" he said.

"Your master?" she said confusingly.

"Yes. The Great Lord Ganondorf" Zant said proudly.

Zelda laughed. "Ganondorf is no master. He is just a man who is to cowardly to rule his own kingdom and a man thirsty for power."

Zants face turned red. "My master is no coward. If he was then how was he able to take over your kingdom?"

Zelda stood up so fast she knocked over the chair. "I let him take over my kingdom you miserable swine. I did not want to see my people suffer!"

"Ah yes your highness thats why" he said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" she said hatefully.

"Oh nothing. I'll just let you finish what you are doing. I just need to get something" Zant said.

"And what might that be?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing of your concern" he replied. He picked up the book Zelda was reading and headed to the door.

"I was reading that" she said.

Zant didnt say a word. He reached for the door handle and walked out the door.

Zelda sighed and walked to the window. She looked outside. Dark skies with black pieces of twili floating in the air. People were still blue floating souls. She balled her fist up and hit the window. How could she let this happen? A tear ran down her cheek.

Zelda needed some air. She wanted to see her mother. She made her way to the door and opened it. She walked down the hallway and opened the door on the side of the castle. She gasped at the sight before her. Barracades of wood blocked any path, Bulblin archers on the top of the castle, Bulblins keeping watch on the ground. She didnt know how she was going to get past them without getting caught.

Zelda carefully stepped to the first barracade. She looked down and seen a rock. She picked it up and threw it as far as she could. The bulblins ran with their weapons. Zelda seen her chance and made a run for it. She ran around the corner and stopped. The bulblin chief was standing in the middle of the courtyard. She looked up. There wasnt any archers, just him. She knew she could out run him. Zelda sprinted as hard as she could. She knew the gardens were around that corner.

The bulbins ears perked. He looked behind him. The bulblin roared. He picked up his sword and swung. Zelda barely missed him. Whe she looked back she saw parts of her hair flying in the wind. She turned the corner and halted.

Archers were everywhere. She knew she couldnt get past them. Zelda remembered there was a soft patch of dirt she used to dig to get there. She ran. Archers firing arrows barely missing her. She got to the dirt and dug. She was surpised the dirt didnt get hard or have grass on top of it. Zelda rolled to the side. She looked and an arrow was sticking out of the dirt where she just was. Zelda had the hole dug. She rolled back over and crawled in.

Zelda was almost through when she felt a sharp pain.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. She finally pulled herself through and looked down at her leg.

She had been shot. The arrow didnt go clean through. She knew it would be painful to pull out. Zelda broke the arrow in half and screamed. She took a couple deep breaths. She ripped part of the dress and folded it over the arrow. Zelda put the fabric covered arrow in her mouth. She bit down and began to pull the arrow. Zelda screamed in agonizing pain. After what seemed like forever she finally pulled the arrow out.

She clenched her leg. Zelda got up and started limping. Tears ran down her face. The gardens were destroyed. What was once a beautiful paradise was now the paradise of the dead. Tombstones lay here and there. Zelda limped over to her mothers grave and collapsed.

Tears poured down her face. Zelda sobbed.

"Why mother?" Zelda sobbed.

"Because it is your destiny my little Zel" a voice said.

Zelda jerked her head up. There before her was Zelda's mother. Zelda cried harder.

"Zelda my dear child, do not weep over me. I am with the goddesses. I am happy" she smiled at her child.

"But I miss you mother. I miss the hugs you would give me, the lullaby you sang to me" Zelda said.

"I know you do dear and I do to. You need not to be concerned about me, you need to be concerned about yourself" her mother said.

"I know mother. Father is alive" Zelda said with excitement.

"Yes I know child" she said.

"Mother?" Zelda asked.

"Yes"

"Why did you and Father never get along?" she wondered.

"Your Father wanted a son. I did not bear him a son. When I had you, I was not able to have anymore children. Your Father thought I was no use to him anymore" her mother said.

Zelda gasped. "He killed you" she said under her breath.

Zelda's mother didnt say a word. She just put her head down.

Zelda was shaking with rage. "I saw him that night, in the kitchen. He pulled a vile out of his sleeve and told me it was medicine to help you. When I went to go check on you, you were not breathing."

Zelda's mother put her hand on her shoulder. "My dear child I must go. I trust in you that you know your role in this destiny. Good bye Zel. I love you." Her mother vanished.

"No! Come back" Zelda wept.

Zelda stood up, still clenching her leg. She headed back to the whole she came in at. The ground started to rumble. Zelda looked back. An army of skeltons rising from the ground. Spears ans shields in their hands. Zelda tried her best to run but she couldnt. She felt something hit her foot and she fell. She has tripped over a tombstone. She clenched her leg and crawled backwards. The army of skeletons were gaining on her. Some throwing spears barely missing her.

Zelda closed her eyes. She knew she was going to die here. The rumbling stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around. The army of skeletons were gone. She felt a presence beside her. She looked to her left and saw Ganondorf glarring down upon her. He bent down and saw her wound.

"Thats a nasty wound you have there" he said to her.

"Its not that bad" Zelda said.

"That would not have happened if you were minding your own business" he told her.

"I was minding my business. I came here to see my mother" she said pointing to her grave.

Ganondorf stood up and offered his had to her. She smacked it away.

"I dont need your help" she spat.

Zelda struggled getting up. Once she got to her feet, she reached for Ganondorfs shoulder.

"You have became light headed. You have lost alot of blood" Ganondorf told her.

Zelda rolled her eyes. She didnt want to touch him but she needed some support. She legs started shaking. Zelda held on to his shoulder the best she could. Finally her legs gave out. Ganondorf caught her. He picked her up. She was drifting in and out of concienceness. Her legs dangled over his arm. Ganondorf bounced her so her head would lay on his shoulder. As they walked back to the castle Zelda whispered "I hate you" before blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Love and Hate

Chapter 7

Tears ran down her face as she opened the doors to the castle. Once she got inside she barracaded the door. Zelda turned around and screamed at the sight in front of her. Blood painted the walls of the castle. The stench of dead guards clensed the air. Zelda put her hand up to her mouth.

Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin when the door behind her started to shake. She ran. Tears staining her face. After what felt like forever she finally made it to the throne room. As she walked in she fell to her knees. She put her hands to her face and sobbed. This couldnt be happening.

She jerked her head up when she heard someone chuckle.

"Oh Princess, you amuse me" said a deep voice.

Zelda got to her feet. Her brows furrowed. "Whos there?"

A dark figure stepped from behind the throne. Red hair pulled back tight. A gold crown to hold it in place. Black armour darker than the night. A body built by the Gods.

Zelda gasped. She stepped back. "Ganondorf" slipped from her mouth once again.

He knew the act she was about to pull. Just before she was about to run, he put a gold barrier around the throne room.

Zelda was to late. She turned around and hit the barrier. Electric waves senging through her body.

Ganondorf walked slowly up to her and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up to his level.

"My dear, hand your kingdom over to me, and no one will get hurt" he told her.

Zelda was losing circulation. She looked at him, her face turning from red to blue. "No"

Ganondorf curled his lip and threw her. She hit the throne. Zelda screamed in pain.

"If you dont wont to hand it over, then I shall take it by force" Ganondorf told her.

Zelda got up. She was mad now. She knew what he would do if this kingdom was ran by him. He would kill her people. She was not going to let that happen. She rolled behind the throne and got her sword. When she came behind the throne, Ganondorf laughed.

"Princess, I like your attitude but you stand no chance" he told her.

"I have the same blood running through me as you do Ganondorf. I may not be able to defeat you, but I know that the Gods will be on my side" she said holding up her hand revealing the Triforce.

Ganondorf smirked. "So be it then. Just be prepared to die."

Zelda stepped closer to him. Her heart beating in her ears. "You killed my father you basterd" she said through clenched teeth.

Ganondorf just grinned. He sent a ball of energy her way. Zelda rolled to the side and dodged it.

"Your foot work is quit impressive" he said to her.

Zelda didnt say a word. She ran towards him.

Swords clashed with swords. Sparks flew off their swords.

"Just give it up" he yelled.

"Never!" Zelda screamed.

Ganondorf put his weight in his sword, causing her to fall on her back. Ganondorf stepped towards her. He raised his sword.

Zelda woke up gasping for air. She clenched her chest. She didnt know why she was having these dreams all of a sudden. She sat up in bed. Zelda looked around. She was in his room. Laying in his bed.

Zelda's skin crawled. Had he done anything to her while she was asleep? Zelda thought.

She felt down there. It felt like it usually did. Zelda layed back down. She never really explored her body down there. She slipped her middle finger inside. She slipped it back out. After doing this for a little while, she wanted to explore deeper.

She put two fingers inside of her. She curled her fingers in a 'come hither' motion.

"Oh" escaped from her lips. She couldnt deny that it felt good. Masturbation was soemthing she never really did. She figured if she did that, than she would no longer be innocent. Her motions began to speed up. She pulled her fingers out. Her fingers were covered in some sort of wetness. She felt down there. She was covered in wetness. She slipped her fingers back inside and began going in and out, then changing to curling her fingers.

Zelda began to squirm. She would sometimes read book about sex but would always put them back. She felt something build inside of her. Something she has never felt before. The tingling sensation was building more and more. Zelda couldnt fight back her moans she was giving. This tunred her on even more. Finally she yelled out. When she removed her fingers, not only were her fingered covered by her wetness but her whole hand. Zelda blushed at the sight in front of her. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom.

She went to the water basin and dabbed the rag in to water and wipped down there. Zelda nearly jumped from the knock at the door.

She layed the rag on the counter and walked to the door. She opened the door just enough to see who the person was. It was the maid.

"Yes" Zelda said.

"Lord Ganondorf has asked for you to come to the throne room" the maid said.

"Tell him I will be there shortly" Zelda replied.

The maid nodded her head. Zelda shut the door. She walked to the closet to find a dress. Once she found the one she wanted, she walked back over to the bed. She layed the dress on the bed and she felt her face redden. A circle of wetness was on Ganondorfs bed right where she was laying. She ran to the bathroom and got a towel. She tried her best to get the stain off but there was no use. Zelda pulled the blankets up, thinking it will be gone by the time he gets in bed.

Zelda put on her dress and headed to the throne room.

A/N: Sorry guys for the loooooong update. I have just been really busy. Please Please Please review! Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Love and Hate

Chapter 8

"Master, the boy has now made peace with the Gorons and Midna has obtained the second piece of the Fused Shadow" Zant told him.

"How could you have let this happen" Ganondorf roared.

Zant bowed down at his feet. His master sitting on the throne of Hyrule.

"I am sorry my Lord. I do not know how this could have happened" Zant said.

"Where are they headed to next?" Ganondorf asked him.

"To Lake Hylia" he said.

"Thats not my problem right now Zant. You may leave" Ganondorf said.

The doors opened and Ganondorf and Zant looked that way. It was Princess Zelda. Her head held high. Ganondorf smirked.

"Well my dear, dont you look lovely" Ganondorf said.

Zelda rolled her eyes. " I am not your dear, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf chuckled deeply. Zelda walked right passed Zant without even a word. She stopped in front of Ganondorf. He leaned up.

"Looks like someone has had some fun" he whispered in her ear.

Zelda gasped. She put her hand to her mouth.

"I can smell the sweet smell of you dear" he told her.

"Well Ganondorf you brought me in here, is that where your plan ends?" Zelda said with venom in her voice, playing dumb.

"No Princess. I brought you here because of him" Ganondorf said.

"Him?" Zelda said looking at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf still looking at her pointed his finger straight ahead of him.

Zelda turned around and fell to her knees. There before her was her Father. The King of Hyrule. Tears poured down Zelda's face. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"My dear Zelda, you look so beautiful" her father said.

Zelda just clung to her fathers neck. His hands were bound behind his back. Zelda looked back at Ganondorf with tears in her eyes. He just sat there on the throne. His eyes gazed upon hers. She mouthed a 'Thank you' and Ganondorf nodded. She didnt know why he had done this. One minute he is full of hate and the next he was full of love. She just shook it off.

"Where have you been at?" she asked her father.

"Ordon Village" he answered. "I see Ganondorf has taken over the kingdom" he said looking at him.

"Yes" Zelda said putting her head down.

"How could you have let this happen. I thought I raised you better than that" her father said raising his voice.

Zelda took a step back and looked at him. "Father I did that best that I could have possibly done"

"No you didnt or else you would be sitting there and not him" her father raged.

Zeldas brows furrowed. What had gotten into him? "Father he promised me that he would not harm my people"

"Your people?" her father questioned.

"Yes my people after you left I am the rightful air to the throne" Zelda told him.

"My dear you are only a Princess. To rule you need to be a queen. I already told you this" he said.

"Dammit, I am sick of people saying that! I dont need to marry anyone. My people respect me" she yelled.

Ganondorf stood up. Zelda looked back when she heard the clincking of armour.

"Zelda-" her father began.

"You want me to be a queen so I can be in the same footsteps as my mother" she spat.

"Your mother?" he asked.

"Dont play dumb. I talked to her lastnight. She told me everything. How you wanted a son and she could not bear you one. How many miscarriages she had. You thought she was cursed. You beat her. You killed her!" Zelda screamed.

"Zelda I did not kill your mother. She was ill" her father said.

"I saw you" tears streaming down her face. "I saw you take the vile out of your sleeve and pour it into her soup. You just looked at me and you put your finger up to your mouth and told me to be quiet. The next thing I know she is dead" Zelda said in a low voice.

"Zelda you dont understand" he sid to her.

"What dont I understand! I hate you! Do you know the pain I have felt? Do you? No you dont. You were just so concerned about you. You didnt care about us. You want me to get married at a young age so you can send me off" Zelda seething through her teeth.

"Zelda I-" her father put his head down.

Ganondorf walked up to Zelda and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda I did what I had to do" her father said.

"And I am to" she growled.

Her father looked up confused. Zelda spund around and grabbed Ganondorf's sword from his hip and slid the blade across her father's throat. Her father fell to the side. She took a step back, the sword slipping from her fingers. Her pressed into Ganondorf. She fell to her knees. She hung her head low. She couldnt believe what she just did.

Ganondorf bent down to her.

"Why?" escaped her lips.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why must bad things happen to good people?"

"To make them stronger" he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Love and Hate

Chapter 9

Days went by. The Twilight growing shorter and shorter. Zelda sat perched at the window. She has stayed there almost everyday since the excecution of her father. Tiny black flakes turned into snowy white clouds. Dreary skies now turned into clear blue. Ganondorfs lasts words lingered throughout her mind. "To make them stronger". It wasnt what he said that had her in thought, but the way he said it. In fact, he has acted totally different towards her since the other day.

He wouldnt try and talk to her at dinner. He would just let her sit there and stare at her plate. He wouldnt ask her any questions on the way to his room. Silence. Silence was what went through her mind.

Ganondorf sat on the throne, pondering through his thoughts. Just here the other day an excecution took place. The scene replayed through his mind over and over. She turned around and grabbed the sword from his hip, and slid the blade accross her fathers neck. He shook his head. Zelda? Out of all people. He knew she was tough, but not like that.

His thoughts were interrupted by his annoying 'pet'. Zant sprints through the opening of the throne room.

"My Lord you are not going to belive this!" Zant began.

Gaondorf rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?"

"Well they have all of the fused shadows but-" Zant was cut off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE ALL OF THE FUSED SHADOWS!" Ganondorf roared.

Zant ducked down. "Master please, let me finish"

Ganondorf still seething through his teeth, sat back in the throne and waved his hand.

Zant stood back up. "Well since they have obtained all of the pieces, they are now going to head to the Twili, but!" he said with excitment "they can not get there, if there is no passage" Zant said with a grin.

"You blocked the passage?" Ganondorf asked.

"No master, I shattered the mirror leading to Twili" he said proud of himself.

Ganondorf layed back in the throne. His hand stroking his beard. He couldnt help a grin come across his face.

Both of their heads turned when they heard the door to the right open. Princess Zelda walked through the doors, with her long dress flowing beautifully down her body. Her hair layed as it pleased down her back. Her head held high.

She walked over to the throne.

"Why Zelda you decided to come down. Dont you look...splendid" Ganondorf said eyeing her from head to toe.

Zelda paused before replying. "Thank you" she said nodding her head.

"Princess Zelda you look wonderful" Zant chimmed in.

She did not reply to him. She always wondered why everytime he saw her, he had to make some sort of comment. A comment with lust in his voice.

Ganondorf cleared his throat. "So Zelda what brings you down from the room?"

"I just thought a breath of fresh air would clear my mind" she replied.

"The room? Master you say that like you two share a room." Zant said.

Ganondorf and Zelda didnt say anything for a minute, they just stared at each other.

Blue mixed with amber. Zelda was getting this feeling that she just couldnt explain. It was almost heart warming. He had changed. She knew he could snap her neck in a heart beat, but he hasnt. He wasnt the abuser like he was when he first took this kingdom over. No, he was a man who she thought almost cared about her. He had to care about her. They sleep in the same bed, but yet he hasnt tried anything. A smile crept across her lips.

Ganondorf knew this smile. It was a smile of warmth. Whatever she was feeling, he was feeling to. He knew she would warm up to him. He just had to put in a little effort. She didnt fuss anymore about him calling her Zelda instead of Princess. At night she would get closer and closer to him. He knew she has never had a mans touch before but to him? He knew this smile. A feeling of warmth tingled through his body. A smile came upon Ganondorfs face.

Their thoughts were interrupted. "Oh my God" Zant said. "The master has fallen in love with the Princess" Zant cooed through slitted eyes. Zeldas face became straight. She was still looking at Ganondorf. She did not like Zant's tone.

"Zant what in all of Hyrule are you talking about?" Ganondorf asked.

"Oh come on master. You dont see it? The way you two just stared at each other. You basically got lost in each others eyes" Zant said.

"Enough" Ganonorf replied holding his hand up "You have some more work to do, dont you?"

"Why yes master, and I am afraid that you do to" he said with a grin.

Zelda turned on heel and left the throne room. Ganondorf watched Zant exit. He leaned back in the throne. His legs spread wide, his hand stroking his beard. Tonight he thought. Tonight it will happen.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am extremely sorry for the long update. I have had alot of stuff to do. Let me know how its coming :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Love and Hate

Chapter 10

Zelda walked to the library. She needed some time to herself. She loved going to the library on her free time to study or to just read. Once she got to the library she stood there. She put her finger to her lips, thinking. She wanted to try something different. She was always used to reading history and novels about Hyrule. She walked over to the book shelf. She climbed the ladder and reached for a book. Zelda grabbed it. She climbed down the ladder and looked at the book. It was covered in dust.

She took a deep breath and blew it off. Dust went everywhere. Zelda coughed and wiped the rest of the dust off with her hand. The book read _Erotica Stories. _Zelda blushed. She has heard a few people tell about their sex lifes, but she has never actually studied it. She blushed even harder when a name trampled through her mind. She shook her hed and sat down at the table.

She opened the book and began reading. Zelda wondered why such and explicit book was in this castle, but she just shrugged it off. She began to squirm in her seat. She has never read anything or heard anything so vulgar. Her cheeks burning red.

_He threw me down on the bed, getting on top of me like a crouching tiger. I could not move. He had me. He reached down and kissed me neck, causing me to moan out. This only fired him up more. He reached his hand around to my shirt, ripping the garment off of me. My eyes were glaring at him with fire. We both knew how tonight was going to end up. He grabbed me by the back of my head, and covered his mouth with mine. His tounge escaping his mouth and tresspassing through mine. I couldnt help it. I needed him._

Zelda shut the book. She couldnt take it anymore. She needed to be touched like that. She wanted to be touched like that. She looked down. She knew her panties were wet. She got up from the table and walked to the door. She had to change before going to dinner. After all, Ganondorf smelled her the other day. She opened the door to be greeted my and iron knuckle.

"Lord Ganondorf request you for dinner" the giant metal beast said.

Zelda's face lit up. "Already?"

"Yes" the iron knuckle said with confusion.

"Oh..well..alright" Zelda said.

They walked to the dining room. Zelda knew that the iron knuckle could smell her. They reached the dining room and Zelda inhaled a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

""Yes, I am fine" Zelda replied.

The doors opened and Zeldas heart leapt from her chest. There at the other end of the room sat Ganondorf. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She crossed her legs as tight as she could. She was not going to let him tease her about this again. They began to put food on their plates.

"So Zelda how have you been?" Ganondorf asked.

"I have been fine, thank you" she answered.

Silence took both of them for a few mintues. Ganondorf noticed she could not sit still. It was almost as if she was not comfortable.

"Zelda, is everything ok?" Ganondorf questioned.

She froze. "Yes, why wouldnt there be?"

"Well it seems that either you are uncomfortable around me or you are not comfortable at all. You c an not seem to sit still" Ganondorf said.

Zelda didnt say a word. She didnt even know she was moving.

"Well Ganondorf I am comfortable around you and I am sitting in a comfortable seat" she said.

He knew something was going on. He could hear it in her voice. He just couldnt put his finger on it.

"I just want to apologize about the other day" Zelda began.

Ganondorf looked confused. "For what?"

"For using your sword. I know how much you love it" Zelda said not looking at him.

"Zelda its fine. You did what you had to do" he said eyeing her.

"Thats the thing Ganondorf" she said with tears in her eyes "I didnt want to do it"

"Then why did you?" he asked.

"Because I was so angry. I say and do things when I am angry. It was just like the day you took over the kingdom. He wanted me to get married and-" Zelda could say no more. Tears poured down her face. She got up from her seat and walked out the dining room.

Ganondorf sat there in his seat in confusion. He didnt know what was going on. Zelda just opened up to him? He would have never thought that she would have done that.

Zelda cried the whole way to Ganondorfs room. She couldnt believe what just happened. He probably thinks im a coward and a weakling she thought. Zelda stopped. SHe couldnt believe the thought that just ran through her mind. Why did she care what he thought of her? She shook her head and finished walking to Ganondorfs room.

Once she got there she stripped her clothes. She put on her night gown and crawled into bed. For some reason she was getting lonely. It was as if she missed Ganondorfs company. She closed her eyes. She didnt want to say it, but she was falling in love with the Dark Lord. But how? He took over her kingdom, sent her father away, beat her and she still has a heart big enough to put him in there.

Her heart nearly lept when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. The door opened. Ganondorf walked in. He walked over to his side of the bed and took off his armour. He crawled into bed with just his underwear on. Zelda was used to this by now. He just layed flat on his back. He looked over to her. She was laying with her back facing him.

Zelda wanted to be loved. She wanted to feel it. She rolled over on her back. Her heart pounding. She just knew he could hear it. She closed her eyes and rolled onto him. Her legs gently placed over his. Her head resting comfortably on his chest. Her arm laying on his broad shoulder. She didnt know what he would do to her now, but a warm smile came across her face when she felt a hand on her back.

She looked up at him. Amber eyes yet again met hers. She leaned up. Her head lingering over his. She leaned down even closer and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lit her up. It was like a fire igniting inside of her. She broke the kiss and looked at him. His eyes werent bold like they usually were, but smooth and soft. Ganondorf leaned up, causing her to lay down. He toward over her. His hand brused her hair, down to the side of her face. He leaned in. His lips brushing hers. He brushed her jaw, then down to her neck.

Zelda arched her back. Ganondorf took this chance and slid his arm under her. He kissed her neck passionatly. Breathy moans escaped the princesses mouth. Ganondrf slid himself between her legs. His kisses trailed down from her neck to her chest. He unbuttoned her night gown. Her breast were exposed to him. The cool air caused her nipples to harden. Ganondorf let out a chuckle. He flicked his tounge over it. She arched her back even more. Ganondorf covered her breast with his mouth. Sucking on her breast, biting her nipple in the process. Zeldas moans are becoming heavier. Ganondorf blows air on her wet nipple, causing it to harden even more.

He kissed in between her breast, down her stomach and stopping at her underwear. He reaches down and pulls them off.

"Wet are we?" Ganondorf teases.

Zelda did not respond, she just wanted him.

He trails even lower kissing her clit. Zelda cries out. Ganondorf looks up. He couldnt help a smirk come across his face. He flickes his tounge over her clit again. Zeldas back arches and she moans. He put his finger up to her mouth. She opens her mouth and he sticks his finger in. Once his finger is wet he places it at her entrance. He didnt even need to wet it, she was wet enough. He looked up at her smirking, then gently pushing his finger inside of her. She moaned. Ganondorf moaned to. He knew she woukd be tight, but not this tight.

She reached down for his underwear. She felt a bulge. Zeldas face reddend. Ganondorf leaned up. She pulled his underwear down and wrapped her hands around his shaft. Ganondorf pushing his finger in and out of her entrance. She began to move her hands up and down along his throbbing erection. Ganondorf began to speed up his pace with his finger. Zelda couldnt help but moan louder. She began to pump faster. Ganondorf stopped pushing in and out. He began to curl his finger up.

Zelda screamed at the pleasure he was giving her. She was jerking him off as fast as she could while moaning.

"Ganondorf please" she begged.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you" she saidd breathely.

He pulled his finger out of her. He took off his underwear and motioned for her to sit up. He took her by the back of the head and forced her mouth on his cock. Her mouth was envaded by Ganondorfs huge erection. He almost came whenever her mouth touched him. He had a firm grip on her head. He almost got to carried away but came back to reality whenever he heard Zelda chocking. He realeased her head and got back between her legs.

His arms placed on both sides of her head. He looked down at her. He could tell her eyes were filled with lust, so were his. He placed his cock at her entrance and thrusted into her. Zelda threw her head back and screamed. It was in both pain and pleasure. Ganondorf stayed still. He wanted her to get adjusted to him. She began to move her hips. Ganondorf took advantage of this. He began to thrust in a slow rythmic pace. Zelda was biting her lip and pressing her fingernails into his back. Ganondorf began to speed up his pace. Zeldas moans became louder. Ganondorf kept thrusting his cock inside of her. Her moaning was music to his ears. He could feel her muscles contracting. It wasnt going to be long.

Zelda was feeling this feeling she had never felt before. Something was building up inside of her. Her moans were becoming louder and louder. Right before she was about to orgasm Ganondorf pulled out. A look of sorrow came across her face.

"Get up" he ordered. Zelda got up. He positioned her on her hands and knees. He got behind her and pressed his tip againt her slick entrance.

"Do you want it" he teased.

"Yes Ganondorf" she replied.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want you" she said.

Ganondorf reared back and slammed his cock inside of her. Zelda archered her back and screamed. He knew she had to have just had an orgasm. He held onto her hips. Pumping his swollen erection into her. His balls were starting to become wet from her. He started groaning. He knew what was about to happened. He wasnt going to cum until she did. Zelda was moaning and screaming all together. She was getting that feeling again. Ganondorf felt her starting to come. He thrusted harder and deeper.

"Harder!" Zelda screamed.

Ganondorf was starting to lose his rythm. Ganondorf and Zelda both yelled out. Ganondorf shoving his cock all the way in her, spilling his seed inside of her. Zelda collapsed on the bed. She couldnt move. She was covered in her own wetness and his. Ganondorf got up and walked to the bathroom. He brought a water basin to the bed. He wet a rag and wiped her off. Zelda shuttered at this movement. She was still tingling. Ganondorf wipped hiself off and crawled into bed. He pulled the sheets over them both. He crawled up to Zelda. Spooning her. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Love and Hate

Chapter 11

Zelda woke up next morning with a smile on her face. She rolled over to find herself being the only one in bed. She layed on Ganondorfs pillow. The scent of him sent chills down her body. Visions invaded her mind from the night before. She wanted more. She smiled as her fingers danced on her stomach. She moved her hand dangerously lower. She slid her hand over her nether lips and rubbed her clit.

A breathy moan escaped her lips. She was still a little sore from the night before. She moved her middle finger to her opening. Zelda pushed her finger inside. She threw her back in the pillow. She curled her finger up. She wanted Ganondorf. She needed Ganondorf.

Ganondorf sat down in the dining room eating breakfast. He had never felt so good in his life. It was almost as if he didnt have anything to care about, but he knew that was wrong. He may have bed the Princess the night before but he still worried about Link. Ganondorf was by far stronger than he was but Ganondorf knew with the Master Sword he was no match.

He finished eating his breakfast. After the stalfos cleaned off the table, he remained sitting there. Thinking. He couldnt believe that he had fallen in love with Zelda. It wasnt supposed to happen this way. The princess is not suppoed to fall in love with the villian. After all he put her through, why him? He shook his head. Maybe that is what the Gods wanted.

Zelda just layed in bed for a little while longer. She wanted a bath. No offense to Ganondorf for cleaning her up, but she wanted to relax in a nice hot tub. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub up with warm hot water and clmibed in. The water soothed her aching muscles.

"Ah" Zelda said as she settled in the tub. She placed both of her hands on the side of the tub and layed her head back.

Ganondorf got up from the table. He walked to his bedroom. When he opened the door he saw that Zelda was not there. He walked over to the bed and put his hand on the matress. The matress was still warm. He knew she couldnt have went far. He walked to the bathroom and leaned up against the door frame. Ganondorf watched Zelda relax in the tub. A warm smile came across his face.

He walked over to her. He sat on the side of the tub and ran his finger through her hair. Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin. She gasped and looked at Ganondorf wide eyed.

"Scare you did I?" Ganondorf said with a chuckle.

"Dont you ever do that again!" Zelda yelled. "You could have gave me a heart attack"

"Alright alright. Do you mind if I join you?" Ganondorf said with a sneaky smile.

Zelda slid back in the tub and opened her hands as if she were a host on a game show. "The pleasure is all mine, Ganondorf" she said seductivley.

Ganondorf stripped his clothing and crawled into the bath. He put his face dangeroulsy close to her. She leaned in and kissed him, biting his lip in the process. A growl came from Ganondorf. He put his hand on the back of her head to deepen their kiss. Zelda opened her legs and Ganondorf put his other hand on her back and pulled her to him. Zelda wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him getting hard. She reached her hand down there and wrapped it around his cock. Ganondorf sent his fingernails scratching down her back. Zelda arched her back and threw her head back.

Ganondorf bit at her neck fiercly. Leaving bite marks here and there. Zelda leaned back and postioned his throbbing penis at her entrance. Ganondorf looked her in the eyes and gave her an evil smirk. Zelda shot him the same look back. He rammed his thick cock inside of her. Zelda screamed in pleaure. Her fingernails digging in his shoulders. He reached around him and moved her legs so they werent crossing each other. He placed them on each side of him. Ganondorf leaned back on the wall of the tub.

He placed his hands on her hips and began to move her up and down. Zelda bit her lip. She could get his full member in this position. As Zelda bounced up and down, water splashed all over the bathroom. Ganondorf and Zelda moaned. He moved his hands on her hips back and forth. Zelda picking up the rythm combined boucning and rocking. This sent Ganondorf into a frenzy. He was getting a stronger grip on her now. She knew that it wouldnt be long until he came.

Zelda picked up her pace. Ganondorf threw his head back and roared. Zelda could feel his cock spilling liquid inside of her. She just stayed there. She looked him in the eye with a smile and gave him a kiss.

They both got out of the tub and dried off. Ganondorf put his clothes back on. Zelda put on a black robe that was hanging up.

"I am going to head to the throne room my dear" Ganondorf told her.

"Ok" Zelda replied.

Ganondorf gave her a kiss and left. She walked over to the window. There were no more orbs of people but actual people. She heard the door open behind her. She continued to look out the window thinking that it may be a maid bringing her fresh linens or garmnets. Zelda heard a chain rattle and turned around. There before her was a wolf and a princess. The Twilight Princess.

"Midna" Zelda said as she ran up to her. Midna was laying on Links back. Zelda looked at Link. "What happend"

"You...must...try...to dispell..this..magic" Midna managed to say.

Zelda her hand up to Links head. Nothing happend. She looked at Midna. She was pitiful.

"Midna, whatever this magic is, I can not dispell it. It is dark magic. It would have to dispell from something far more powerful than I" Zelda told her.

"Well...can..you...at least...do...me...a...favor?" Midna asked.

"What is that?" Zelda wondered.

"Tell him...where...the.. Mirror...of Twilight...is" Midna said before passing out.

Zelda gasped. She thought she would have never had to hear that. That was the place her loves execution took place. She did not say another word but clasped her hands to her chest. She chanted a spell under her breath. A ball of light descended from her chest and flowed to Midna. Before Midna could say anything, she was transported out of the castle.

"Your welcome Midna" Zelda said.

"My my princess" a voice said from the shadow.

Zelda jumped. She thought she was the only on in the room. The person stepped out from the corner and slowly crept towards her. The dark being held up his hand to her face. Before Zelda blacked out, one word escaped her lips. Zant.


	12. Chapter 12

Love and Hate

Chapter 12

Ganondorf left the throne room and went outside to the court yard. He hadnt trained in a while. She walked over to the bublin chief. Ganondorf withdrew his sword. The bublin cheif withdrew his axe. Ganondorf had a bad feeling about something, but he just shrugged it off. He swung his sword and it collided with the axe.

Loud roars where heard all through the castle. Training was one of Ganondorf best traits. Ganondorf ducked down, barely missing the axe. He spun around grazing the bublins leg. The bublin yelled. Ganondorf saw his chance. He charged forth and swung his sword. He caught himself with his sword right at the bublins neck.

"Never take your eye off of your oppnent" Ganondorf told him.

The bublin nodded in understanding. Ganondorf sheathed his sword and walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat,

Zant placed the unconscious Zelda in the dungeon of his kingdom. He layed her flat on the ground and chained her wrist and legs to the floor. He stepped back and looked at her. He just wanted to take it all in. Zant hated Zelda. She would always call him names and act hateful. Now it was his turn.

Zelda woke up. Her eyes were blurry. She tried to wipe her eyes, but the chains would not let her reach that far. She jerked her head up and looked around. Darkness everywhere. The ground she was laying on was freezing. She could hear deathly moans coming from outside.

"Well it looks as if she is awake" someone said.

She stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. She saw Zant.

"Why am I here?" she demanded.

"You know, before I answer that question, I want to know why you are always so rude and hateful to me?" he said walking over to her.

Zant knelt down beside her and stroked the side of her face. Zelda leaned her head up and spat in his face. Zant wiped it off and backhanded her.

"I knew something was going on between you to" Zant said getting worked up. "I saw it that day when you were looking in each others eyes. You didnt think that I would notice. I heard yall today. Moaning and splashing all around in the bath. I brought my master back and that is what he did to me?" Zant said furious.

"You brought him bacK?" Zelda asked confused.

"Oh, he did not tell you? Yes I brought him back. When he was executed the Goddess Din brought him back to life as a chosen one. The Sages sent him back into the Realm. Your Ganondorf came to me, and gave me my power if I brought him back. But what has he gave me in return. Nothing!" Zant fumed.

Zeldas brows furrowed. She did not understand. Zant saw this.

"Aw, Im taking it that he did not tell you. Yes princess, he was the one who made your kingdom dark and gloomy. He was the one who made you surrender. He was the one who lied to you. But he could not tell you because he fell in love" He egged on.

Zelda was confused and hurt right now. She knew where the Mirror of Twilight was. She knew that was where his execution took place. She didnt know he was sent back and resurrected again. Zelda was feeling a bit of hurt inside.

Zant placed his hand on her face. "Aw Princess dont be sad. I'll make it all better. I will finally get something I have always wanted" Zant said.

Zelda looked confused. "What?"

"You" Zant told her.

Zeldas eyes grew big. She knew what was about to happen. Zant straddled her. He put his hand to her throat and squeezed. Zelda tried to grab his hand but the chains were to short. Zant ripped open her cloak. Her breast were exposed to him.

"Mmmm" moaned Zant.

"No. Please. Im begging you" Zelda said thorugh a rasped voice. Zant still had a grip on her throat. He ripped off the rest of her cloak. Tears ran down her face. Her whole body was in the eyes of Zant. He got in between his legs and pulled his pants down. He pressed his cock on her clit. He leaned down, his face inches away from hers.

He ground his cock on her clit. Zelda begged and begged for him to stop but Zant just ignored her pleas. He kissed her neck. He could feel her getting chills. He didnt know if it was from the floor or from him. Zant kissed and licked her neck, Finally he bit her.

Zelda screamed in pain. She could feel blood running down her neck. Zant leaned down and licked the wound. A powerful burn hit her. Her eyes stung from the tears buliding up.

"Please" Zelda begged.

Zant just looked at her. He was smiling from ear to ear. He did not say a word but leaned back and slammed his cock inside of her. Zelda screamed out. She sobbed at the Twili king panted on top of her. She just layed there, helpless. she could not go anywhere.

"Oh Princess you feel so nice" he purred.

Zelda hated him. She hated every inch of this sick man. Zant kept pounding in her. Grunting above her. His motions growing harder and deeper. Zelda was in so much pain. Ganondorf had never been this rough with her. Never.

Zant finally lost his rythm. She knew what was about to happen. Zant finally came and rode himself out. He pulled out of her and got to his feet. She could not curl up and hide. She felt disgusting. He stood back to take it all in. He threw her cloak on her. With a snap of his fingers the chains were gone.

"Get dressed" he demanded.

Zelda slowly put on her cloak. Zant walked up to her and back handed her. Zelda yelled. She put her hand up to her face. Zant looked at her on last time with that evil grin and snapped his fingers.

Zelda tranported back to Hyrule Castle. She slouched over. She was in so much pain. Her vagina was contracting from the intrusion. She has blood running down her legs. Her cloak was torn. She wondered if she could make it to Ganondorf. All of a sudden she heard someone yell. She looked to her right. The courtyard.

It was almost dark. Zelda was limping and holding her stomach from the pain. She finally made it to the courtyard. She saw the bulblin chief and Ganondorf battling. SHe limped her way to them. At this point she did not care if she got hit by a sword.

The bulblin looked up and saw Zelda. He looked at Ganondorf in the middle of combat and pointed towards her. Ganondorf hesitated and finally looked. He could not believe what he saw. He ran up to her. She collasped in his arms. She did not have to say a word, he knew. Zelda cried into his chest. He picked her up and headed back into the castle.

**A/N: OOOOHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOODDDD! I have thought long and hard about this chapter. This is shocking alot of people I know! REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the suuper looong update. I have been SUPER busy. Ive moved and started working hella hours lol. Im almost finished. Let me know how it is.

Love and Hate

Chapter 13

Zelda wept into Ganondorfs chest as he carried her to his bed chambers. Ganondorf gritted his teeth at the fact of what Zant had done. He didn't need an explanation. He had proof. He held Zelda close to him. He would use soothing words to try and calm her down. Zelda didn't want to really be touched after what happened.

Ganondorf finally reached the bedroom. He opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door with his foot. A loud bang echoed through the castle. He went to the side of the bed and layed Zelda down. Zelda turned on her side and curled up in a ball. Rage surged through Ganondorfs body as he looked over Zelda. Bruises turned black and knotted up on her back. Dried blood caked on her skin. He just shook his head and pulled the covers over her.

He reached his arm out and gently rubbed his fingers over her shoulder. Zelda jerked away. Ganondorfs brows furrowed.

"Zelda are you alright?" Ganondorf asked.

Not a single response. He knew. He knew she didn't want to be touched. He knew she would have nightmares and flashbacks. He walked to the end of the bed, and pulled the covers up. She curled her feet up to her. Zelda looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please" she begged. "Please don't"

"Zelda I have to. I have to see the damage he has done" Ganondorf told her.

Tears streamed down her face. Ganondorf actually felt sorry for her. He couldn't believe some bastard would do this to her. He reached down and touched her foot. Not wanting to grab it yet to frighten her.

"STOP!" she screamed.

Ganondorf stopped what he was doing. "Zelda, honey it is something that has to be done"

He reached back down to her foot. He touched her and stopped. She didn't pull away. She slowly pushed her leg towards him. Ganondorf pulled the covers down. He could feel her shaking. He didn't know if that was from her being scared or from trauma.

She slowly opened her legs. Blood was still there. Ganondorf stood there, fixated on the scene in front of him. Zant had been so rough that he ripped her. No wonder she could barely walk.

"I'm going to get one of the maids to fetch the doctor" he told her.

"No! "she said with a shaky voice.

"Zelda I'm not qualified for your condition. You need to get help" Ganondorf said.

"I don't want anyone knowing" Zelda said.

"I promise you, he won't tell anyone" Ganondorf assured.

Ganondorf stepped outside of the room. He told one of the maids to head into Castle Town and fetch the doctor. Without any words said, the maid did as she was told. Once he stepped back in the room, he walked over to Zelda and sat down on the side of the bed. He lifted her head up and layed it on his lap. He flared her hair out and began to run his fingers through it.

"I promise everything will be ok" he told her.

After about an hour from the maid returning, along came the doctor. He was a little old man with big bottle cap sized glasses, and walked with a hunch. When he stepped in the room he looked at the Princess.

"My my, what is my honor for you today Princess?" the old bat asked.

Zelda couldn't even open her mouth without bursting into tears. Ganondorf got up. He towered of the doctor.

"She um, she was raped" Ganondorf told him.

The doctors eyed widen in horror. He looked at Ganondorf and then back to Zelda.

"You are going to answer to the Gods for this!" he said shaking his finger.

"It wasn't me you bafoon" Ganondorf said raising his hand. He was ready to strike him.

"It was someone who is going to suffer majorly. I just want to make sure she is ok"

"Ah the Prince of Evil is concerned for the Princess. And I almost expected you to have no heart" the doctor said testing Ganondorfs patience.

Ganondorf growled.

"Well then let's have a look" the old doc said. He walked over to the end of the bed and adjusted his glasses. He motioned for Zelda to slide down so he could get a closer view. He put on his gloved. He touched right at her opening. Zelda flinched. He touched on the other side of her opening. She flinched again.

"Well Ganondorf she is swelled at her vaginal opening from the intrusion. The swelling should go down in a couple of days" the doctor told him.

"Well what about..?" Ganondorf stopped himself.

"What about what? Pregnancy? Well if you would give me a minute I would be able to tell you" he said snobbish.

The doctor reached down in his bag and pulled out a jar of jelly. He opened the jar and stuck his pointer finger in. He pulled his finger out and sat the jar down. He carefully positioned his finger at Zelda's entrance. The doctor gradually eased his finger inside. Zelda yelled in discomfort. After about five minutes the doctor pulled his finger out and took off the glove.

"Well you are extremely swollen on the inside. I would recommend to not having any type of sexual activity for about two weeks" he paused "Also, Zelda you are pregnant"

Zelda gasped and pulled her hand up to her mouth.

The doctor looked at her and Ganondorf. "Have you two done anything?" he asked.

Ganondorf shook his head.

"How long ago?" the doctor wondered.

"Almost a week ago" Ganondorf said.

"Well, congratulations" the doctor said packing up his belongings.

Ganondorf stood there for a moment. He asked right before the doctor left "Congratulations?"

"Well you are going to be a dad" the doc said.

"How do you know?" Zelda blurted out.

They both looked at her.

"When you two first had intercourse, did he come inside you?"

Zelda shook her head yes.

"Well then congratulations on your child" with that the doctor left.

Ganondorf stood there dumbfounded. He turned around and looked at Zelda. Her face was somewhat lit up. He walked over to her and sat down. He put his hand on her stomach and looked her.

"You are going to have a baby" he said. She just looked at him. A smile came across her face. She had forgotten about all that had just happened that day and focused on the news that just came up.

Zelda shook her head.

"No, we are going to have a baby"


End file.
